1. Field
The present disclosure relates to shoes and interchangeable shoe covers and systems, and more particularly to shoes having means to easily enable corresponding interchangeable shoe covers to placed on the shoes to change their appearance.
2. Background
Various shoe systems are known having replaceable or changeable shoe covers are known that enable ease of changing the appearance of a shoe. These known shoe systems include the use of covers that fasten to a sole portion of a shoe and to an upper portion of the shoe using various means.
For example, one known shoe cover system employs a combination of a tapered plate affixed to the underside of the sole portion and wire hems in the cover to hold a shoe cover at one end and an elastic draw cord to affix the cover to upper opening of the shoe at the other end of the cover. Such a system can be somewhat cumbersome to affix and removes covers as it involves the use of an additional plate.
In another known example of a shoe cover system, a shoe cover is affixed to a shoe by either being stretched completely around the sole of the shoe at a portion of one end and by slide fastener around the top edge of the shoe at another end. By stretching the cover over the portion of the sole of the shoe, however, the cover is exposed to increased wear, causing potential tearing. Furthermore, the shoe cover is fastened at the sole portion which is walked upon by a bent metal strip on the shoe that engages with the sole and is bent around the sole for fastening. This arrangement is prone to loosening over time due to metal deformation.
Yet other examples of shoe covers extend fully over a shoe, exposing the cover to wear and tear by essentially making the cover the walking surface of the shoe. Such covers require more material, and more resilient material to ensure a modicum of cover longevity. Such covers, however, are more costly and also become problematic in maintaining a snug, tensioned fit of the cover on the shoe.
Other known prior art attempts using a covering system have numerous disadvantages. One disadvantage is the use of a standard shoe that has no capability of securing the covers without bulky or unsightly features added to make the cover stay in place. This can lead to a poor fitting or unattractive addition to the shoe. Thus, the prior art in that those issues will make the product seem hard to use or unattractive and can become less appealing to purchase or use.
Yet other prior systems used covers that were adhered with adhesive. The disadvantage with such systems is that once adhesive is used, the shoe's appearance is marred, and at that point, a user cannot wear the shoes without a cover adhered. Thus, such prior systems do not afford a shoe or cover having long-term durability.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a shoe and shoe cover system ensuring that the cover is snugly stretching over the surface of the shoe to avoid wrinkles or slack, while affording ease of change of the cover and minimizing exposure of the cover to wear and tear.